Eve of a New Age
by Lord Lucious
Summary: When Mewtwo returns from his long journey to find a young girl whose untapped psychic potential causes him pause, he will train her to become the most powerful human psychic in recorded history. Surprisingly no lemons, but still a bit of romance in there.
1. Chapter 1

**Well ladies and gentlemen; here is the culmination of quite a long period of thought process and ideas. This will NOT have lemons in it, and is purely to introduce a specific character into my universe. I do hope you enjoy this and give it a good read! Another chapter will be posted soon enough and I do hope you all enjoy this. After this I will be doing a complete revamp of the entire guide to give it much more information and details regarding the breeding of Pokemon. The remade guide will be going up a while after the Pokemon X and Y release so I can play it and get a feel for the new Pokemon and the new types.**

**Hope you enjoy this, R&R, and remember: Always check your underpants… for snakes.**

Saffron City is a land of skyscrapers, the rich and famous, and a surprising amount of homeless people and wild Pokemon. The city also exuded a large amount of psychic energy, enough to have a single Pokemon end his journey there, finally returning to the Region that bore him into this world.

Mewtwo stood upon a Skyscraper, a brown fedora with two holes cut into the top so it would fit on his head and a long brown cloak that flowed down his back and stopped at his feet. He looked out over the city, the sunlight glancing off the rim of his hat so he could more easily look out.

He had been on a long journey, exploring the many Regions and strengthening his many psychic abilities as he made his way from city to city, Region to Region. He had finally returned home, feeling something pulling him back home to this city. He did not know what, but he began to move from rooftop to rooftop, feeling something guide him towards something. What it was, he did not know.

He stopped suddenly as he sensed a battle taking place, but not one between trainers. This was a fight between wild Pokemon, but he sensed another presence near to the fight. He teleported forward, landing on a lower rooftop that overlooked the fight that was currently taking place. Below him, a Nidoqueen stood blocking the path of three growling Houndoom that looked at her with anger and seemed to be hunting what hid behind the Nidoqueens leg: a small girl.

She looked to be only five or six, long blond hair that was filthy, big blue eyes and clothes that seemed to be sewn together from rags. She clutched a piece of bread as she hid behind the Nidoqueen, tears running down her face as the Houndoom paced back and forth in front of the poison and ground type.

One darted forward, only to be on the receiving end of a powerful Smack Down, smashing the Houndoom and sending its body flying and crashing into the wall of the alleyway.

The other two flanked her, moving around each side before one jumped at her from each side, their fangs alight with a raging fire.

Their mouths soon crashed shut as the Nidoqueen grabbed them mid-air and bashed their skulls together before tossing them aside. She then stepped forward and spun around, crouching as she searched the little girl for any marks or signs that she had been hurt.

The Houndoom that had first charged in stood up, shaking his body to get the dirt out before he howled and jumped at the Nidoqueen while her back was turned. She spun to fight it but saw it leap over her arm, its eyes wild as it targeted the girl.

It was blasted out of the air, shooting down and hitting the ground hard as an Aura Sphere brought it down. Mewtwo appeared in front of the girl and extended his arm, his eyes narrowed as he fired a Focus Blast down the alleyway, sending the three dark types flying down it. The three Houndoom scrambled up and scampered away, whimpering as they fled with their tails between their legs.

Mewtwo turned to the girl, crouching down in front of her, his eyes scanning her. _Are you alright?_ The little girl looked up with wide eyes, nodding her head as she clutched the bread to her small frame. He then looked at the Nidoqueen, speaking in her mind. _And you?_ She nodded, bowing her head in respect. 'Thank you so much, you saved our lives...'

Mewtwo stood and bowed his head to her. _I could not let either of you be hurt._ He felt something poke him and he looked down to see the little girl, the bread held out in her outstretched hands and offering it to him. He sat down beside her and took the bread, breaking a small piece off and giving the rest back to her.

Nidoqueen sighed and the girl sat in her lap, nibbling on the bread she held in her hands. Mewtwo ate the piece he held, examining the two of them. He directed his attention to the Nidoqueen and spoke directly to her. _What is a little girl like her doing out in this dump?_ She sighed and shook her head. 'I found her a few months ago and have been taking care of her ever since... I don't know why, but she is important to me.'

Mewtwo looked down at the girl, watching as she offered the rest of the bread to Nidoqueen, who took it gratefully and ate it. He could see they were both in bad shape, and the way they ate told him they had not eaten in some time. He let his mind enter the little girls and looked into her memories, seeing harsh times for both of them.

He noticed something out of the ordinary however, seeing her perk up and look around in confusion as she felt something happening. He tilted his head and made a decision, looking at the Nidoqueen and speaking to her. _You two do not deserve to live in such harsh conditions. I am returning home and I wish to invite you to join me there and live in peace, without worry of wild pokemon harming you, and food to last for generations._

The Nidoqueen bowed her head, her eyes tearing up as she nodded her head slowly. 'Thank you... Thank you so much!' She broke down, sitting hard on the ground and crying hard as the little girl held the Pokemons hand and squeezed it to say that everything was ok. Mewtwo dropped to one knee in front of the girl and looked at her carefully. _What's your name little one?_

She looked at him with her big blue eyes and Mewtwo saw a spark of purple flow through her mind. "Evangeline... Momma calls me Eve though..." Mewtwo nodded and stood, closing his eyes as he teleported the three of them away from the dank alley to a location many miles from Saffron.

* * *

Though the path has been blocked for many years, there was once a path through the Cerulean Cave that led to a mountain and atop that mountain was a rolling plain that hid a secret facility that was used to clone Pokemon before an incident happened that destroyed the facility and a Pokemon escaped. This pokemon was a Mewtwo, one who learned from a trainer that Humans were not the enemy. He began a journey a few years after he escaped, learning of the world and becoming stronger and stronger.

The Pokemon that were cloned lived upon the plains, strange tribal markings clearly showing that they were different from all other pokemon. They were stronger too, their bodies engineered to be tougher than others. The many Pokemon made their way to the center of the plain where a pillar of stone stood to mark it as a place where all Pokemon could pray for the return of the one who freed them. They hurried and arrived to find a glorious sight before them: the sight of the one who freed him and the first human to set foot upon the land for almost fifteen years.

Eve looked around at the varying Kanto pokemon, her eyes wide as she examined them. Mewtwo stood silently as the Pokemon bowed to him, closing their eyes. They were suddenly lifted into the air and set on their feet, their eyelids force open. _Do not bow. You are my brothers and sisters, not my subjects. We are all equals._

Three Pokemon strode forward, clearly the Alphas of each of their species: a massive black Charizard with white markings, a Blastoise with black tribal markings, and a Venasaur with black tribal markings. The Charizard spoke, its roar loud and powerful. 'Dear brother, why have you brought a human to this land, for what purpose does she serve in standing upon our lands?'

Mewtwo strode forward and placed a hand on Eves head, ruffling her hair as he spoke to the surrounding Pokemon. _She will lead this world to a new age, I can sense great strength in her. I will train her to master the psychic powers that writhe within her being. She will be a beacon of hope and the world will be her oyster to do with as she sees fit._

The Charizard looked at the tiny girl in front of him and leaned his head down. He opened his mouth wide and roared into her face, but his head jerked back as he felt her tiny fist bop him on the nose. He blinked in surprise and looked to see an expression of determination and fearlessness. "Dont roar in peoples faces! Its not nice!" the spectators waited in anxious breath as the massive black scaled tyrant had broken many pokemon who disrespected him. He surprised them when he leaned back and laughed heavily, wiping a tear from his eye as he waved his hand forward. The Venasaur reached into the throng of Pokemon and pulled a tiny black Charmander, a Squirtle, and a Bublasaur and set them in front of Eve.

She squealed in happy surprise and hugged them all before she jumped back. "Let's play!" The three starter pokemon cheered and they began to chase one another. Mewtwo nodded and a rare smile graced his face as the beggining of a long fifteen years began.

**Eve: FUCKIN FINALLY. Next time do the work quicker you lazy bastard.**

**Lucious: Give me a break would ya! You're a difficult character to write for. Shit...**

**Mewtwo: _I agree with Eve, you should have had this up faster._**

**Lucious: Dont make me sick Yveltal on you! He has been cooped up and is hungry for some psychic energy.**

**Eve: ...I'll be good.**

**Lucious: Yeah you will. And dont worry, you WILL be revealed in your adult body next chapter. Get ready for some MOTHERFUCKING HOLY CLEANSING FLAME BITCHES!**

**Eve: Wha-**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm very much liking the feedback I'm receiving for this story and I hope it continues! I have to work out a few kinks in the plot with my buddy Smurf, but that will be worked out soon and quickly.**

**Anyways, hope you like the older Eve and you better expect to see some badass combat in the next chapter!**

**R&R, and I thank you for reading.**

* * *

Fifteen years had passed since Mewtwo and Eve first met, and from their very first training session Mewtwo had learned that she had deep, untapped wells of psychic energies that most psychic pokemon could barely hope to wield on their best day. He trained her every day to master her psychic powers, using his vast knowledge of his skill to teach her every ability, attack, and skill that he knew.

Mewtwo did not, however, keep her sheltered from the outside world. There was a Machamp that lived in the plains who frequently visited Cerulean City and many other towns within Kanto. This Machamp taught her how the world worked, things that girls her age would need to know, and taught her how to be human.

She always had time to herself though, and she spent that time playing with the Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur she had received when she first arrived on the mountaintop. She began to train with her three friends, all of them growing with her as she grew and matured. On her tenth birthday Mewtwo gifted her with three special Pokeballs, fashioned with the markings of the clone pokemon atop the color of each of their types. She did not want to catch her three companions, but Machamp explained that it was to keep them safe from those that might think they were wild and try to capture them. She was also given a pokeball for Machamp, the Nidoqueen that had taken care of Eve, and Mewtwo himself.

Now, at the age of 21, Eve had grown into a beautiful young woman. She had tied her long blond hair up into a ponytail, and her sharp blue eyes had a mirth and sass to them, something that she reflected greatly in her attitude. She was thin from training physically with Machamp, a light musculature visible on her body. She had a pair of C-cup breasts, which were were contained within the black corset she wore, loose enough so that it wouldn't constrict her breathing. She also wore a pair of baggy blue jeans that hid her shapely legs from view. On the underside of her breasts on the corset were six small indentations where she held her pokeballs.

She had been gifted with something of a rarity by Mewtwo- a strange bracelet that had a small stone, etched with some sort of DNA symbol. Mewtwo told her it was known as the Mega Ring, and that it would help her become stronger than ever before. She quickly began to collect rare gems from far off lands to see if these strange 'Mega Stones' would be among them. In her time collecting she found three, while one was given to her. She gave one each to Blastoise, Charizard, and Venusaur, and the last one she gave to Mewtwo. She had thought of them as lucky charms and never really given any thought to the use of them otherwise.

Now we watch as she realizes her true potential and begins an epic journey that will span many years and take her to many lands...

* * *

Eve sighed happily as four strong hands worked the muscles in her back, removing all tenseness in her muscles as she lay naked upon a rock table that had been crafter for her to lay on. A Machop stood above her, his expression determined as he massaged her back with skill and focus. "Ohhh, yeah Mach... right there... Where did you learn to work so well with your hands?"

'Trade secret, honey.' Mach popped her back as he helped her relax, smiling as he saw his skills were having the desired effect on the psychic. 'Glad to see you're just as carefree, but don't you have practice to get too?'

Eve rolled her eyes, rolling her neck. "Ah, Two can suck it... I need a vacation right now and I am not going to train until I feel completely at ease..." The fighting type popped her back again and moved away, examining the girls back before smiling and nodding. 'There we go, you're all set.'

Eve rolled over and sat up, stretching. Her perky breasts were on full display but Mach looked on unimpressed. Eve looked over at the bored pokemon and giggled. "God damn, you are unwavering." Mach waved his hand dismissively, shooing her away. 'No means no honey, I don't like women.'

"Whatever, sourpuss." As she spoke her eyes glowed a deep purple, her corset floating up and she slid into it as she used her abilities to tie the corset. She rolled her shoulders and as soon as she tied her hair up, Mach was pushing her out the door. She waved goodbye to him as she teleported off to relax with her friends.

Eve appeared beside a lake that the entire plain used as their source of water, and was immediately blasted by a jet of cold water that knocked her down and completely soaked her. She stood up and glared at the grinning Blastoise that stood on the edge of the lake.

"Damnit, Hydra! That's it, you and Tendra are grounded! Now let me go." The vines that had wrapped around Eve's feet from underneath the water, the Venasaur that had been resting in the water looked down in sadness, ruffling the flower on his back.

She waved them away and they left her alone, Hydra shoving Tendra to the side unhappily. Eve stripped down completely and slid her naked form into the lake, laying back against the lakeside.

She let her psychic energies flow into the base of the lake, making the Magmortar that slept at the bottom of the lake to stir. He unleashed a Heat Wave onto the coals underneath the lake, the hot coals warming the water and sending it into a light boil.

Eve let her mind trail off as the warm water soothed her, letting her body melt into the heat and softness. Her mind flowed out and brushed across the consciences of those atop the mountain. She smiled softly as her minds eye saw Hydra and Nanna wrestling in the fields, Mach loosening the muscles in Darco's back and finally Mewtwo sleeping in his tower of stone.

She frowned as something scraped her conscience, a mind that was unfamiliar- No, two- Three. And one was human. She sat up, jumping out of the water and forcing the water off her body. She hastily put her clothes on and teleported to the edge of the mountain, calling out to her team to hurry to her. Tendra rushed to them, Darco flying through the air as his flaming tail swished along behind him.

Nanna and Hydra ran to them, Nanna quickly rushing to her adopted daughters side and looking her over quickly. Eve shushed her and patted her blue armor. Mewtwo teleported on beside her and glanced at her, nodding in understanding.

Mach jumped from Darco's back, landing and cracking his neck with two of his four arms as he cracked his other two fist's knuckles. Eve's six pokemon faced the edge of the mountaintop and what crested the hill terrified them.

A massive Pokemon sat on the top, a horned crown sitting on its massive head and a large white beard hanging underneath the bipedal Pokemon. Eve vaguely recognized the Pokemon as a Tyrantrum: a tyrant of the ancient Pokemon world and a native to Kalos.

It stood several feet taller than Eve's Pokemon, and it looked at them with guarded eyes. From its back dropped two figures. One was female, a woman with black hair and a red and black cloak wrapped around her. The other was a young man, dark brown hair and blue eyes. He stood tall and proud, running a hand along the leg of the massive fossil Pokemon. The man stopped and folded his arms, narrowing his eyes at Mewtwo as he growled out, "Found you."


End file.
